Another Half Demon
by XNekoyashaX
Summary: There’s a new guy at Kagome’s school, and Kagome just happens to be at school for his first day. His first day is going fine, until he tries to return one of Kagome’s books and he finds himself in the feudal era.
1. Chapter 1

There's a new guy at Kagome's school, and Kagome just happens to be at school for his first day. His first day is going fine, until he tries to return one of kagome's books and he finds himself in the feudal era. Matters only get worse when naraku joins in and breaks a long forgotten seal, morphing our new hero into a half demon. This is my story.

A/N: This is a remake of one of my previous stories, My old account(which I hadn't used in ages) named Nekoyasha x, originally had this story. I cannot remember me email/password for it so I created this new Account. So he is the remake of a 2 year old story, along with new chapters! Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

**Falling Back in Time**

"I still don't understand why we had to move to Tokyo, all my friends are half way around the world in America…." I said, sitting down at the table.

"We already went over this; you know how badly your Dad and I wanted to move to Tokyo. We Planned to be here sooner, but I had gotten pregnant with you and we decided to stay in America a bit longer." My Mom stated as she placed my breakfast in front of me. "Now eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"Yea, I know..." I said meekly as I ate my breakfast.

I finished eating, grabbed my book bag, and said goodbye to my mother before running out the door.

_**At School**_

I nervously walked into, what I hoped was my class; I had already walked into the wrong classroom twice. I checked my schedule, and indeed it was the right one. With a sigh of relief I sat down in a desk towards the back. I watched as all the other students talked amongst themselves, hoping I could soon make friends of my own. The teacher soon came in, and everyone took their seats.

"Oh, I almost forgot; everyone welcome our newest student from America, Andrew" the teacher said looking straight at me.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I squeaked out a "Hello." Everyone lost interest and turned back to facing the front of the room.

_**End of the School day**_

The last bell rang, I watched as everyone got up and started leaving. I picked up my book bag, but some of my papers seemed to have fallen out. As I picked up what had fallen out I noticed someone had left there school book. I tried to remember who was sitting there… I think her name was Kagome. I zipped up my book bag and grabbed the school book. I asked around and found out where kagome lived, and decided to go give it to her. I had heard that she got sick often, so she would need her book to study in case she got sick.

I found her house without much trouble, and walked up the many stairs towards the house. As I reached the top I saw a flash of light come from a small building.I decided to investigate, and headed off to what I found out was a well house. Once I had reached the well house I slowly opened the door all the way(it was slightly open) and peered inside.

"H-hello?" I stuttered. No response. I slowly walked down the short steps with caution.

I peered down the well, pitch black. Oh no, had Someone fallen down the well? It didn't explain the light, but I wanted to make sure no one had gotten hurt. I positioned myself and slowly lowered myself into the well.

"Kagome?" I said, looking down the well. I suddenly lost my footing, and fell down the well.

I landed with a loud thud, from landing on my back. I squirmed around on my back from the pain. After a couple of minutes the pain started to subside. I looked around, and didn't see Anyone.

"Well I fell down the here for nothing…"

I saw vines hanging around the sides of the well, and decided to use them for my escape. I slowly climbed up the wall, and noticed sunlight was shining in. But I thought the well was inside a well house? I finished climbing out of the well, and I gasped.

I was in a clearing of what seemed to be a forest. But how could that be? My mind was boggled by so many questions with no answers to be seen. "I must be going crazy…" I thought. Non-the-less I had to get myself back to the city. I slowly stood up and started to walk through the forest.

"_Why hello there, I don't think I have seen you around here before" _

I quickly stopped moving, and froze in my place.

"W-who's there? Where are you?" I stammered.

"_No one important, just wandering by"_

"And why do I have a hard time believing that? C'mon, tell me your name."

"_My name is of no concern to you."_

"What do you want?"

"_Nothing in Particular, but...there is something very strange about you…I can't place my finger on it…"_

"What are you talking about?"I said looking around, trying to see this where this stranger was.

"_Hmm… I think I found it… there seems to be a seal Inside you, holding back your true potential. Let's see what happens when I break it!"_

"Seal? What are you-"My sentence was cut short, when I suddenly felt a weird sensation flood through my body. It felt like a warm blanket was spread around my body. This sensation was quickly replaced with intense pain. I fell onto my knee's screaming from the pain.

"_You could be of great use to me…Seek me out for true power. I am.... Naraku"_

Than… everything turned black. Was that laughter I heard?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Finding our New Hero**

"I'm back!" Kagome yelled as she entered the Hut.

"Well it's about time!" Inuyasha said angrily "I wanted to head out hours ago!"

"I told you I had to go to school to get caught up!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku, Sango, and shippo slowly backed away trying to avoid being dragged into the argument.

"I still don't see what is so important about that 'school' " Inuyasha said. Inuyasha's ears perked up and twitched."Hmmm?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome Asked.

"I thought I heard someone scream…" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell a cat demon."

"Do you think the person who screamed is a victim of a cat demon attack?" Asked Miroku.

"I don't know but that cat is dead!" Inuyasha said as he ran out of the hut.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome yelled.

"Kirara, let's follow him." Sango said. Kirara transformed, everyone hopped on and Kirara was soon behind Inuyasha.

_**Inside the Forest**_

Inuyasha came to a halt, and Kirara landed next to him. Everyone dismounted and Kirara transformed into her tiny form.

"It's around here somewhere…" Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

"Is that it?" Shippo said pointing at a leg coming from behind a bush.

Everyone walked over to the bush and looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What I've Become**

Am I awake? What happened? Oh right…that guy. What did he do to me? Are those foot Steps? They seem to be getting closer.

"It's around here somewhere…"

"Is that it?"

I heard them getting closer… they must have spotted me. Why… can't I move? I feel as if my whole body is numb. What if they think I'm dead? I have to get up!

"That's him alright, he reeks of cat demon" said a male voice.

Cat demon? What are they talking about?

"He seems to be injured… but I don't see any cuts or bruises." said a different male voice.

"Do you think we should take him back to the village and see what's wrong with him?" said a female voice.

"I say we kill him now" said the first male voice.

They plan on killing me?! I have to get away from them! I struggled to move… but all I managed to let out was a groan. This is irritating... I need to get away before they kill me!

"Stop it Inuyasha!" yelled a female voice.

"Wait did you hear that? He made a noise." Said a young boy.

Wait, that girl…she sounds so familiar. Wait… is that, Kagome?

"Kago….Kagome?" I managed to say.

"Kagome…why does he know your name?" said the one named Inuyasha.

So I was right! Wait, what's Kagome doing here?

"I don't know, um who are you?" She asked me.

I suddenly felt fatigue wash over me; if my eyes were open I wouldn't have been able to keep them that way.

"I'm so…tired…" Were my last words before I fell asleep.

_**Kaede's Hut**_

I finally awoke, feeling quite refreshed. I guess sleep can do a lot for a person. I slowly opened my eyes, and found out I was in a hut.

"He's awake, He's awake!" Said a little boy, with a tail? What the heck?! I quickly sat up and backed away into the corner.

"Why do you have a tail? And ears?!" I nearly yelled. A cat with two tails came up and stood next to the young…boy? " And why does that cat have two tails? Where am I?" I yelled.

"Well, I'm a fox demon, And Kirara is a demon cat." Said the young fox demon, and Kirara added in with a 'mew'.

"We found you in the forest, and took you back to this village" said a man in robes.

"Hey, I'd like to know how you knew my name" said Kagome.

"What do you mean? You don't recognize me? I was the new student in your class" I stated.

"A-Andrew?" Kagome gasped."But it can't be, you're a Cat demon."

"What do you-" It was right then when I noticed it. My hands had turned claw like, my ears had moved to the top of my head and were cat like, and I even had different clothes. "What…What happened to me!?" I yelled.

"You mean you weren't always like this?" ask a woman .

"No way! I was a normal human, like Kagome, or you." I said.

Inuyasha then walked into the hut. He gave me an evil look.

"I say he's lying" said Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off me.

"He can't be Inuyasha, how else did he know my name?" said Kagome."Hey, how did you get here anyway?"

"Um…well, you left your school book behind and I was going to return it to you. When I had gotten to your house, there was a flash of light from your well house. I was curious so I went into the well house, and thought you might've fallen in. I climbed…err.. Fell into the well and found myself in that clearing in the forest. That's when…" I trailed off.

"That's when…what?" asked the fox demon.

"That's when, some guy started talking to me." I explained.

"Did he say who he was?" asked Kagome.

"I think, he said Naraku" I told them.

"Naraku!?" Everyone yelled.

"What did Naraku say to you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well… he said something about me being interesting; and then something about a seal and breaking it. That's when I felt this weird sensation in my body, than followed by intense pain. That's when I fainted." I said.

"Naraku must have broken a family seal that was in you, that had been passed through your family's generations. It must have been a seal that locked away demonic power." said the man in the robes. "Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Miroku."

"I'm Shippo!" said the fox demon, hopping around joyfully.

"I'm Sango" said the woman.

"You already know me, that grump of a half demon is Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"Feh" said Inuyasha.

I put a hand on the wall and tried to stand up, I suddenly lost my balance and fell on my stomache.

"Are you alright?" Shippo asked as he came to my side.

"Yea..I feel like I lost my sense of balance."

"Hmm, I think I know what the problem is" Miroku started to explain. "I remember reading somewhere, where a demon's organs are positioned differently than a human. That way they can move more quickly, or be able to survive fatal blows."

"That does make some sense…but, am I really a demon? Besides my appearance, and my balance I feel exactly the same." I told them.

"Maybe you're a half demon like Inuyasha." Sango said, giving me a closer look.

"Your demonic aura does seem similar to Inuyasha's" explained Miroku.

I got back into a sitting position.

"Wow, this is so much to take in… am I really like you Inuyasha?" I asked.

"We may both be half demons, but I'm nothing like you. First, I'm a dog demon… you're a cat demon, second you got a tail and I don't. We're very different" Inuyasha said bitterly.

"T-tail?" I slowly turned my head to look behind me, to see a brown fury tail attached to my spine."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" I yelled. "How am I ever going to explain this to my parents?! Wait.. I wonder…" I tried to move my tail… somehow I got it to move back and forth. 'Wow, that's so cool!" I exclaimed to everyone. Everyone seemed to just give me a weird look. "If you had a tail you'd understand.." I said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**My First Battle**

"So… what do we do now? I don't think I'd be able to face my parents…"I said looking down.

"You'll have to face them eventually." Sango said looking over at me.

"I know… they probably think I got kidnapped or something. I just, don't know how to explain this to them. I mean, I could try to wear a hat over my 'ears' and stuff my tail in my pants but… I'm not a hat person. They would totally suspect something." I said, looking up at all seemed to be in deep thought, or showing sympathy for me. I couldn't tell which.

"What if we just put the seal back, or fixed it?" Shippo said coming over and sitting next to me.

"Is that even possible?" I asked looking down at him.

"Well, I doubt we could fix the old seal. It could be possible to make a new one, though I haven't an idea how" stated Miroku Standing up. "But we're not going to get anywhere just sitting around like this."

"You're right" Sango said standing up, everyone else got up and started to head outside.

"Um, a little help please? I don't think I can walk yet…" I said looking up at everyone.

"I'm sorry Andrew, we must've forgotten" Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll help you" Sango said as she wrapped her arm around me.

"Thanks Sango, I don't-"

"Why are we helping him again? I say we toss him in the well and forget about it. The Sacred jewel shards are more important than helping this cat demon." Inuyasha said before stomping out.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled, suddenly Inuyasha fell straight down onto the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

I slowly stood up with the help of Sango, and gave her a questioning look.

"I'll explain it later" she said, while helping me out the hut.

**Outside of the Village**

"Ok let me get this straight. You shattered the Shikon No Tama jewel, into hundreds of shards and you're trying to retrieve them all so Inuyasha can become a full fledge demon. Naraku is your arch nemesis, and he has most of the jewel shards, and the well transports us from our time to this time which is the feudal era?" I asked while walking down a dirt road. Actually I was riding on the huge Kirara with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku; with Kagome riding her bike and Inuyasha riding on the back.

"Sounds about right" Inuyasha said.

"Wow…" was all I could think of saying. "So, we could use the jewel to change me back to my old self?" I asked.

"In theory, yes." stated Miroku.

"Count me in!" I said joyfully, anything to be returned to normal.

"Yay!" Shippo yelled jumping up, he came down and slide off Kirara landing on the ground."I meant to do that…" he said while rubbing the back of his head. We all laughed as we waited for Shippo to hop back on.

We've been traveling for some time now. I'd say, maybe an hour or two.

"The sun is going to start going down soon, are we ever going to get anywhere?" I asked impatiently.

"Jeez, you're more impatient than Shippo" Inuyasha stated.

"And that's saying a lot." Shippo said turning to face me.

I don't know what it was, but I suddenly whacked Shippo on the head with my fist.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I don't know what came over me" I tried to explain.

"Whatever" Shippo said rubbing the bump on his head.

"I sense two sacred jewel shards!" Kagome told us. "They're coming this way fast."

Hmm? What was that strange smell?

"What's that smell? It smells like a dog or something…" I asked.

"That foul stench is a wolf." said Inuyasha, hopping off Kagome's bike and running alongside.

"Koga?" asked Kagome with a worried look.

"Yup" said Inuyasha with anger in his voice.

"Who's Koga?" I asked.

Just then, a small tornado seemed to be coming right at us. We all came to a stop as the tornado dissipated, revealing a man with a head band, and animal pelt's. Miroku and Sango hopped off Kirara and Kagome got off her bike. Shippo didn't get off so I guess it was ok not to get off.

"Koga! What are you doing here?" yelled Inuyasha.

Koga ran over to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"I just came to visit my beloved Kagome" he said looking up into her eyes.

"Umm…" Kagome said blushing.

"Come on Kagome, leave this mutt behind and become my woman." said Koga sincerely.

"Get your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his sword, and transforming it. He ran over to Koga and swung his sword down. Koga jumped up avoiding the attack.

"Hey Inuyasha why do you have a cat demon with you?" Koga asked looking over at me. "To chicken to fight him?" Koga laughed.

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged after Koga again. Koga jumped away yet again.

"Hey, I didn't come here to fight. But I wouldn't mind fighting that cat demon." Koga said looking at me.

"Umm… yea about that…" I started.

"No excuses! You'll fight if you want to live!" Koga yelled as he ran at me.

Oh crap! What should I do? I don't think I even figured out how to walk yet! Before I could finish my thoughts Koga jumped up and swung his leg at me, I quickly slid off Kirara and landed on the ground. "Ouch" I muttered as I landed on my side.

"The next one won't miss!" yelled Koga as he charged again.

Koga kept getting closer; it almost seemed as if it was slow motion. Just then, I heard someone whisper something to me. Almost on instinct I stood up and clapped my hands together while yelling "Agility rush!" I quickly felt as light as a feather and ran away and jumped into a tree. Wait, jumped into a tree? I really was a cat demon. I looked down from the branch I was on and say Koga's leg hit the ground, leaving a small hole.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Koga said looking around in disbelief. Everyone seemed to be looking around to see any trace of me. Was I really that fast?

"Koga stop it!" Kagome yelled.

"Fight me instead ya coward!" Inuyasha added in.

"After I tear this cat apart!" Koga said sniffing the air. I better attack while I still had the advantage.

I jumped out of the tree, and landed in front of Koga. I scratched him across the face, and then kicked him in the chest. He must have flew 10ft before crashing into the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes, did I really do that?

I looked around to see everyone staring at me, jaws ready to hit the floor at any second. Koga slowly stood up, coughing and glared at me.

"Lucky hit" he said, as the scratch I inflicted started to bleed. "It won't happen again!"

Koga ran at me, fist ready to punch me at any second. His fist came right at my face; I quickly bent backwards, as his fist went over my body. Before I could react, he kicked me on my right leg. His attack made me twist around and land on the ground. I grabbed my leg from the pain. Strangely enough it wasn't as painful as I would've thought. Demons must be so much stronger than humans.

"You Damn mutt!" I yelled, as I jumped up and punched him in the face. He flew just as far like before, maybe farther.

Just then I heard 2 people running our way. I turned to see two men dressed similar to Koga. They ran over to Koga and picked him up under the arms.

"Koga, you don't have time to fight now, we're under attack" said one of the men, gasping for air.

"I underestimated you cat, next time we battle I shall give it my all." Koga said before quickly turning back into a tornado and taking off.

"Koga wait!" yelled the two men in unison as they took after him.

"That was so cool!" Shippo said happily running to me.

"That was quite impressive" Miroku said, as everyone started to surround me.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked me.

"Well, I don't know. I just kind of… did it." I tried to explain.

"It wasn't half bad." Inuyasha added.

"I don't understand, just 5 minutes ago you couldn't hardly walk, let alone battle" Sango stated.

"I'm still asking myself the same question."

"Maybe instinct took over because you were in danger" Miroku said, looking up in thought.

"Maybe? None the less, that was pretty awesome!" I said smiling.

_________________________

_Thanks for everyone who has been reading and a special thanks for those who have rated. If you have an idea you'd like to share with me, I would be glad to listen. If I use your idea, I'd be sure to credit you for it. Just email me  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**The Tainted Jewel Shard**_

"We should set camp soon" Kagome said to us. After our run in with Koga, we decided to keep traveling. Same formation as before.

"It is beginning to get dark." I stated.

We went off the trail a bit near a river and started to set up camp. Me and Shippo collected branches and piled them up in a neat pile. Kagome grabbed some matches from her book bag, and lit the branches. By this time it had gotten dark, we all gathered around the fire for the warmth that emitted from it. Kagome got out a medium sized pot, and started to make some beef stew.

I started to feel some pain, coming from my shoes. I pulled off both my shoes, and noticed my feet were a bit longer than normal. It just than dawned on me that, through my change, everything changed, everything except my shoes. Though I did like the clothes that came with it. I had a nice dark blue kimono that slowly faded to black towards the bottom.

"My feet have gotten longer; I won't be able to wear my shoes anymore." I said breaking the silence."You look to be about my same size, do you want my shoes Miroku? I don't really have a use for them anymore." I stood up and handed my shoes to Miroku, than took my seat by the fire. Miroku looked at the shoes, and then slid one on, than the other. He stood up and walked around a bit to test them out.

"These are quite comfortable, thank you Andrew" he said politely, smiling back at me.

"What do you expect they're shoes from the future" I said with a laugh.

"True" Miroku said sitting back down.

"The stew is done" Kagome said, getting out some bowls and spoons. She poured an equal amount into each bowl, and handed them to everyone.

"This is good" Inuyasha said, slurping down the stew, not even bothering to use his spoon.

"Delicious!" Shippo said.

"Indeed" Miroku added in.

Me and Sango both added in how good a cook Kagome was.

"It wasn't that hard" Kagome said, before eating.

The fire started to go down, so I gathered some more fire wood, and threw it in.

"I'm going to bed" Inuyasha said before jumping into a tree.

"You're going to sleep in a tree?" I asked with a puzzled look. "You don't fall out?"

"Of course not" Inuyasha replied.

Everyone else had agreed they were getting tired. The rest of us lied down by the fire.

"The ground isn't that comfortable" I commented.

"You get used to it" Sango replied.

"I guess I'll have too."

For a while I stared up at the stars, and slowly felt fatigue wash over me as a fell asleep.

**Morning**

"Andrew!" Kagome yelled.

"You don't think he got kidnapped do you?" Shippo asked in a scared voice.

The yelling from my friends made me wake up. Why are they yelling my name? I rolled over and found myself to be falling. I quickly hit the ground, with a loud 'Thud'. I groaned… and opened my eyes. I was lying in a bush, looking up I saw where I once was; I tree branch. But… I didn't go to bed in a tree?

"Over here!" Inuyasha yelled back to the others.

They all ran over to where I was, and looked down at me lying on my back.

"Oh, hey guys; what's up?" I said with a goofy grin.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? You're the one that left the camp site!" Inuyasha said angrily.

I looked around, and didn't see any signs of the campsite.

"That's weird, I don't remember leaving the campsite…and going into a tree to sleep." I said while standing up.

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked.

"I think I would've remembered that…"

"Maybe you sleep walked?" Sango stated.

"Maybe…but kind of hard to believe. Especially since I never have sleep walked before."

"Can we get going already? We found you and everything is fine, let's just go" Inuyasha said angrily.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha? We were just making sure he was ok." Miroku stated.

"I just want to get going" Inuyasha said turning his head away from us.

"Come on Kirara" Sango said looking down at Kirara.

Kirara Transformed, Sango, Miroku, And Shippo hopped onto Kirara. Kagome grabbed her bike and started pushing it out of the forest, with Inuyasha following.

"You getting on Andrew?" Sango asked me.

"Nah, I'll walk. I need the practice; and I don't want to weigh Kirara down anymore anyways." I said while walking after Kagome.

We were all walking through the forest, Kagome and Inuyasha in front, and me and the others behind them. Man traveling is kind of boring; there is the nice scenery but still.

"Bet I can get out of the forest before you Inuyasha!" I said before running.

"No chance!" Inuyasha said before running after me. Man, being a cat demon and all isn't so bad after all. I can run so fast, and I have incredible strength.

Inuyasha was soon on my tail, (oh right I got one of those now, ha ha) and was running past me. There must be a way to run faster than him, I thought cats ran faster than dogs? That gave me an idea…

"What's wrong, Andrew? Looks like you're not even trying" Inuyasha said looking back at me.

"Don't get so cocky!" I yelled back, before getting onto all fours. I instantly took up speed, and passed Inuyasha a good 10-15ft behind. This was so incredible!

Inuyasha copied what I did, and got on all fours and caught up a good bit. But I was still a few feet ahead of him. Ahead I could see the dirt trail, which meant we were nearly out of the forest.

We were probably 20ft away from the road; Inuyasha was still right behind me. 10ft away…

"Arrrrggghhh!" I yelled from the pain coming from my upper back. But in the process, I tripped and fell face first onto the hard forest floor. Inuyasha reached the road and stopped.

"In your face!" he yelled back at me, while I lie on the ground squirming in pain. "Hey are you ok?" he said while walking over to me. Kagome and the others came up and stopped near me.

"What happened? What did you do Inuyasha!" Kagome asked with a serious tone.

"I don't know, he was about to finish; but he suddenly tripped or something." Inuyasha said looking down. The others walked near me as I continued to writhe in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked kneeling down next to me.

"My back… feels like it's on fire." I stopped pointing to a spot on my upper back. Everyone came close for a good look. Kagome gasped.

"There's a tainted sacred jewel shard in your back! I didn't realize it before because it has a barrier around it." Kagome exclaimed.

The pain stopped. "Huh? The pain is gone…"

"Kagome, you have to get the shard out! Before 'you know what' happens." Miroku explained.

"Before what happens?" I said standing up.

"Maybe it's best we don't tell you" Kagome said.

"Why not?" It was that feeling again. My body wouldn't move, but I could still hear, and see.

"Are you alright? Andrew?" Shippo asked.

"C-can't… m-move" I finally said. My body started falling forward; luckily Sango grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Kagome, you have to hurry! I don't want him to end up like my brother!" Sango yelled.

My eyes slowly closed without my consent. What did Sango mean, 'Like her brother'?

Was that…evil laughter again?

_____________________

_Thanks for everyone who has been reading and a special thanks for those who have rated. If you have an idea you'd like to share with me, I would be glad to listen. If I use your idea, I'd be sure to credit you for it. Just email me  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Possessed**

"C-can't… m-move" Andrew said quietly. He started falling forward; luckily Sango grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Kagome, you have to hurry! I don't want him to end up like my brother!" Sango yelled.

"Ok, I'll just use a sacred arrow to break the barrier then get the jewel shard out." Kagome said grabbing an arrow. She prepared to slam the arrow into the barrier; Andrew's hand smacked it out of her hand. Andrew slowly stood up, eyes with the blankest expression.

"Oh no, it's to late" Sango gasped. Everyone slowly walked backwards away from Andrew.

"Andrew?" Shippo asked. Andrew stood up firmly.

"_Andrew isn't in right now, heh heh"_ Andrew said with a voice unlike his own.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said angrily, unsheathing his sword and transforming it.

"Inuyasha don't! You can't attack him!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha growled.

"_Yes Inuyasha, don't attack me"_ Andrew said evilly. Andrew went after Inuyasha, trying to slash Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha deflected each attack with his Tessaiga, knowing he couldn't attack back.

"Kagome, hurry up and fire an arrow to break the barrier!" Inuyasha yelled, still deflecting attacks.

"I can't, my arrow could seriously injure him, or even kill him." Kagome yelled back.

"We have to do something" Inuyasha said." I can't hold him off forever."

"I have an idea" Miroku said going over to Kagome. "Kagome, what if we had a bead necklace on Andrew? You could make him 'sit' than we could hold him down."

"That just might work!" Kagome said while running over to Shippo."Shippo, I need you and Kirara to go back to the village. Ask kaede for a bead necklace like Inuyasha's, make sure she puts the incantation on it, ok?"

"Ok Kagome. C'mon Kirara." Shippo said while hopping onto Kirara. Kirara took off in the sky back towards the village.

"I hope they get back in time, Inuyasha can't hold him off forever" Sango said with a worried look.

Andrew swung his leg and kicked Inuyasha in the leg, causing him to fall. Andrew Brought his hand down to punch Inuyasha, but he brought his sword up just in time to block the attack. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, hitting Andrew in the side, sending him flying into the ground.

"Sango! What did you do that for?" Kagome nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I thought he would dodge it" Sango explained. "At least he isn't attacking anymore."

"I think you knocked him out. I better use this time wisely" Miroku said walking over to the fallen Andrew. He pulled out some pieces of paper with writing on them and started laying they out in a circle around Andrew.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to make a small barrier; it'll help contain him when he wakes up." Miroku said laying down the last one."Here goes" Miroku said, putting his hands together and doing a prayer. A pinkish barrier went up around Andrew. "There, that should hold him for awhile."

"Good going Miroku, that should give us enough time for Shippo and Kirara to get back" said Kagome cheerfully.

10 seconds passed before Andrew woke up. Of course he started to attack the barrier, with Miroku near to help keep the barrier stable.

"I won't be able to hold off much longer, the barrier is weakening" Miroku said. I roar came from the sky; Kirara came into view with Shippo on her back. Kirara land and Shippo hopped off.

"I got it!" Shippo said proudly holding up a necklace identical to Inuyasha's.

"Good job Shippo" Kagome aid taking the necklace. "Miroku let down the barrier, and Inuyasha grab Andrew and hold him down." They both nodded in agreement, and Miroku let the barrier down. Inuyasha Jumped on top of Andrew holding him down. Kagome ran over and knelt down beside Andrew's head.

"I hope this works" Kagome said while putting the necklace around Andrew's neck. "Ok you can get off of him now" Kagome said walking away. Inuyasha Jumped back away and Andrew stood up. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha and Andrew both fell hard into the earth.

"Kagome, what the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"Ugghh…why does my head hurt so much…" I groaned, standing up a bit wobbly. (A/N going back to 1st person view.) "I feel dizzy…" I said before sitting onto the ground.

"I need you to hold still while I get the shard out" Kagome explained. She grabbed an arrow, and pointed it at the barrier around the shard. She pushed the arrow into the barrier and broke it, then grabbed the sacred jewel shard. It felt like a great source of energy left me when the shard was taken out, and I felt a wave of fatigue wash over me. I fell forward onto my stomach.

"I'm really getting tired of passing out all the time" I said tiredly before the darkness took hold.

**Kaede's Hut**

I yawned and opened my eyes. Kirara was laying on me, and gave me a peaceful 'mew'. I petted her for a couple minutes before realizing we were the only ones in the hut. "Where is everyone Kirara?" I asked the cute cat demon. Kirara jumped off of me and walked towards the hut entrance and look back at me. "There outside? Ok thanks" I said with a smile, I got up and we left the hut.

Once outside I saw Sango sharpening her Hiraikotsu, Shippo watching a caterpillar, and Miroku was sitting near a tree.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said walking towards them.

"Andrew!" They said in unison, walking over to me.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked me.

"I feel fine" I said. "Hey, where is Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"They went back to your time" Miroku answered.

"With out me? I need to go back and… somehow explain this to my parents" I said in deep thought. How was I going to explain this to them?

"Then just go, you came through the well right? Can't you just go back like Kagome and Inuyasha do?" Shippo said looking up at me.

"I guess I can. I guess I should go; my parents are probably worried sick about me."I explained. "I have some questions though."

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"What happened to me? I passed out, and had a crazy nightmare… like I was attacking Inuyasha but I had no control over my actions. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, passing out again." I asked with a worried look.

Sango turned away from me, and I could see tears coming to her eyes. Then she ran off back into the hut.

I started going after her to apologize for something I had said, when Miroku grabbed my shoulder.

"I think it's best if Kagome tells you" he told me with an expressionless face.

"Alright, will you make sure she's ok though? I feel like I did something wrong…" I said somberly.

"Of course" Miroku said before going into the hut.

"Hey, uh, Shippo. You wouldn't happen to know where the well was, would ya?" I asked nervously.

After a short explanation of where to go to reach the well, I said goodbye and I made my way to the well.

"Here I am" I said looking down the well. "I hope this works" I said as I jumped in seeing a flash of light. I landed on the bottom, not having much trouble sticking the landing. Looks like it didn't work… I jumped up out of the well and saw I was in the well house. It did work! I better go see Kagome so she knows I'm ok, as I made my way outside.

I walked to the front door and knocked. A little boy, who I assumed was Kagome's younger brother, answered the door.

"You must be Kagome's friend" he said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're a demon right?" He asked.

"I suppose so…"

"Come in, Kagome is upstairs" He said opening the door for me to come in.

I could not have taken 5 steps before a woman, who I assumed was Kagome's mom, walked in.

"Who's at the door Sota?" She asked. "Oh you must be Kagome's friend."

Jeez, does her whole family already know about this? They act so casual about it; I hope my parents would be the same.

"You have ears like Inuyasha's" she said as she stepped forward and started rubbing them. Oh man that felt good. "They're even softer than his, and look at your cute tail!"

What was that noise… was I… purring?

"You even purr! You must be a cat demon, I always did prefer cats than dogs." she said still rubbing my ears.

"Who was at the door?" Kagome asked coming down the stairs. "Andrew!" She yelled spotting me. She grabbed my arm nearly dragging me upstairs into her room.

When we got into her room I saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled at me.

"I came to see you guys. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course not" Kagome said putting her hand over Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha pulled her hand off, and turned and faced the wall.

"Anyways, what's up?" I asked.

"Just getting some supplies, what about you?" Kagome asked me.

"Going to go explain this to my parents somehow…" I answered as I pointed to my ears.

"You shouldn't worry so much, I'm sure they'll understand." She said with a reassuring look.

"I kind of doubt it; I've been gone for 2 days. Maybe after that shock, the shock that I'm a half demon won't be too bad." I said looking down.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. They'd just be happy to see you"

"Hey Kagome, what happened to me before? I tried asking Sango, but she started crying and ran off…" I asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, and then back at me.

"You might as well tell him Kagome, he needs to know." Inuyasha said.

"Well, you see Andrew…Naraku had put a Tainted jewel hard into your back. He used it to control you, to attack us…" Kagome said looking down. "But we were able to get it out, by use the beaded necklace around your neck."

I looked down and saw the necklace, how hadn't I noticed it?

After going through the whole story about Sango's brother and Naraku controlling him I understand why she had cried.

"Wow…" was all I could say. "I guess I better go" I said opening Kagome's door.

"I don't think you want to go that way, my mom would never let go of you." Kagome said with a laugh. Kagome walked over and opened her window."Go out the window."

"Thanks, I'll meet you later at the well?" I said walking towards the window.

"Ok, we'll wait for you, how about 7:30(Pm)? That way we can have dinner before going." Kagome said.

"Sounds good to me." I said as I prepared to jump out the window.

"Wait! You can't go in public with your ears and tail showing." Kagome said, before handing me a baseball cap. I put it on then tucked my tail into my Kimono.

"My ears are squished and my tail is cramped, I'm ready to go" I said sarcastically with a smile. I jumped out the window and flew into the air, being a demon sure had its perks.

_________________________

_Thanks for everyone who has been reading and a special thanks for those who have rated. If you have an idea you'd like to share with me, I would be glad to listen. If I use your idea, I'd be sure to credit you for it. Just email me  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Explanation**

I quickly ran down the steps and reached the road in front of Kagome's house. I took a right and started walking in the direction of my house. There were quite a lot of people walking down the streets, must be about noon or so.

I started to wonder how I would explain this to my parents. I wonder if dad had gotten back from his business trip. Before I knew it I was walking up my street. I looked up at my apartment building, able to see to see the windows belonging to my room. I made my way up the stairs and to my front door. Oh no! I quickly rummage through my kimono, and luckily found my house key. It would have sucked if my house key had been destroyed, when I had gained my kimono and lost my old clothes. Though I have to say I really liked my Kimono. I unlocked the door and stepped in, closing and locking it behind me. I could hear a TV (possibly the news); I smelled food being cooked in the kitchen (My new cat-like hearing and smelling proved to be very useful).

"Andrew is that you?" I heard my mom ask. I saw her peeking around the kitchen corner.

"Um, hey Mom what's for lunch?" I asked nervously rubbing the back of my head.

She ran over to me with the most serious look on her face.

"Where have you been?! You didn't come home last night, where were you? What happened to your clothes? Did you even go to school today?!" She asked rapidly.

"Well you see…um can we sit down for this?"

I could tell she saw the seriousness in my face, her face became calm again and she led me to the couch.

"What is it? Did something happen?" She looked at me strangely. "Honey you know I don't like people wearing hats in the house, and since when were you a hat person."

She quickly pulled off my hat before I realized she was doing it. My ears twitched and I saw her face go into surprise.

"Yea…this is kind of what I wanted to explain to you…"

After about half an hour of explaining everything that had happened to me (with questions from her every two seconds). I left out some parts, like Naraku Possessing me, so as not to worry her. I waited for her response when I had finished my tale.

"Wow… that's a lot to take in…" She said looking down.

"Tell me about it…"

I saw her stare at me, well actually my new cat ears.

"Go ahead…" I sighed as I leaned down.

I quickly felt her hands feeling my ears.

"Wow their just like a cat ears"

Before I knew it I heard myself purring without my consent. I pulled her hands off of my ears and I laughed nervously, causing the purring to cease.

"Aww, its ok honey, you don't have to be embarrassed by that. I think it's cute" she said in a subtle laugh.

"Oh I forgot to show you!" I proceeded to pull out my cramped tail from my kimono. "I got the ears, senses, and tail just like a cat" I laughed.

"Wow, you really are a cat demon!" She said in wonderment.

Suddenly my stomach growled noisily.

"You wouldn't happen to have made lunch would you? I haven't eaten all day" I asked grabbing my belly.

"Actually the ramen is probably done by now, let's go eat in kitchen! I'm sure you have quite an appetite after having such an amazing adventure." She said happily pulling me into the kitchen.

After eating 3 bowls of ramen, with more questions from my mother, I leaned back in my chair content.

"That was delicious" I said happily. "Hey, do you think dad will be as understanding as you?"

"I'm sure of it honey. I'm just wondering what I'm going to have to tell the school. You did say you were going back to feudal Japan tonight didn't you?"

"Well, Kagome's Grandpa tells the school that she just gets sick a lot. Maybe you could use the same excuse? You could tell them we both caught the same thing, heh?"

"I suppose, but you better come back and catch up on all the work you missed. If your grades go down I'll start teaching you myself!"

"I know, Kagome still keeps her grades up, I'll be ok" I said assuringly.

"This just in! It seems an apartment building has caught on fire! Firemen have yet to control the flame, and it seems that some residents may still be in the building! We have yet to…."

I turned to the small TV on the kitchen counter, to see a news reporter in front of a burning building. A lady suddenly ran up to the reporter, tears streaming down her eyes.

"My baby! My baby! You have to tell the firemen to save my baby!" she said frantically.

The image quickly cut back to the news room.

"Oh no, I have to help those people!" I exclaimed jumping up from the table and rushing to the door.

"What are you thinking?! You'll get yourself killed! Let the police officers handle it!" My mom yelled chasing after me.

"It's alright Mom, I can handle this. I'm not weak like I was before, I am a cat demon!" I said, before running out the door.

_Leaving you all on a cliffhanger, keep a lookout for the next chapter to see what happens!_

_Thanks for everyone who has been reading and a special thanks for those who have rated. If you have an idea you'd like to share with me, I would be glad to listen. If I use your idea, I'll be sure to credit you for it. Just email me _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Becoming A Hero**

When I got outside, I looked to the sky and saw the smoke coming from the burning building. I started running in the direction of the building, jumping from rooftop to rooftop (did I mention how awesome being a half demon was?). As I got closer all I could smell was the burning building, as well as hear the roar of the fire getting loader. I landed in the very crowded street in front of the building.

"Is there anyone in the building?" I asked walking up to a fireman.

The fireman just stared at me, as if he had a seen a ghost. Oh wait, I forgot to put the hat back on, and I didn't hide my tail! I turned around to see everyone staring at me in bewilderment. The lady I had seen before on the TV came running over to me.

"You have to save my baby! No one will go in and save him." She sobbed.

"What floor ma'am?" I asked.

"My apartment's on the second floor, apartment 11."

I ran through the crowd and met a line of policemen holding everyone back.

"Sir we can't have anyone…" His sentence trailed off as he saw my ears and tail.

"Sorry, got to help that woman's baby." I said as I jumped over the line of police. I looked up at the building, and saw an open window on the second floor. I jumped onto the window's ledge and looked down the hallway with doors to apartments. The ceiling here was on fire, and boards were falling down. I had to cover my nose, the smell of smoke overwhelming my senses and making my nose burn. I slowly made my way down the hallway, looking for apartment 11, all the while dodging flames in the carpet and debris from the ceiling. 16, 15, 14, 13, suddenly a good portion of the ceiling collapsed behind me, blocking the window I had planned to use as an exit.12, 11 finally I reached it! I tried to open the door, but of course I burned myself on the door knob. I knew I should have paid attention to those fire safety programs! Well, the buildings burning down anyways. I kicked the door down with my foot and proceeded to walk into the apartment.

I walked through the apartment, avoiding the fires quickly spreading inside of it. I checked the kitchen, nothing. Living room, nothing, heck I couldn't even find a nursery room, was she sure it was apartment 11? I walked into the bedroom, and I didn't see anything. I looked under the bed, and saw…..a cat? Oh you got to be kidding me! Well, I guess I was still saving a life.

"Come on kitty, let's go!"

The cat seemed to know I was there to help it, as it quickly jumped into my arms. I made my way back out to the hallway to see more of the ceiling had fallen down, and there was no way I could go out the way I came in. I continued down the hallway and found the staircase, of course littered with flaming debris. I carefully went down the stairs and on to the first floor. I was almost out, I started making my way down the hall, and then I stopped. What was that noise, it sounded like boards creaking. I looked around, looking for the source of the sound, and then I looked up. Oh shit! I dove forward trying to avoid the ceiling that was collapsing. The cat jumped out of my arms as I hit the ground, and I was overwhelmed by pain as I felt the ceiling fall onto my lower half. I yelled from the pain, trying to remove the burning wood off of me.

"You idiot"

I looked up, and saw Inuyasha.

"You're lucky I showed up or else you would be dead" he said, while picking the debris off of me.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, embarrassed I had to be saved.

The cat I had saved walked over to me and started hissing at Inuyasha. I picked him up trying to calm him down.

"Cat's don't like you do they?" I laughed.

"Let's just get out of here before the building falls down on us" Inuyasha said grumpily.

Inuyasha lead the way out, to a makeshift entrance/exit he made by plowing through a wall. When we were outside everyone just stopped and stared. I could see camera's and phones all pointing at us.

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha said before jumping over the crowded, disappearing as he jumped from building to building till he was out of sight.

I walked past the policemen and handed the woman her 'baby'.

"Oh, thank you so much! You saved my little fluffykins!" she said joyfully taking the cat away from me.

I turned and started walking away when she suddenly grasped my kimono.

"Are you some kind of superhero? There must be a way I can repay you!" The woman said eagerly.

Looking over her shoulder I could see reporters and news crew making their way to me.

"Uh, it quite alright ma'am just wanted to help out" I said nervously before making a beeline out of there.

As I made my way back home (from rooftop to rooftop of course), a part of me wanted to stay and soak up in the glory. But then I knew I didn't want my face all over the news, I didn't want anyone to recognize me. The last thing I needed was the FBI to come after me.

As I landed in front of my apartment building, I quickly looked around. No one seemed to have been following me, so I quickly ran up the stairs to my home and went inside. I leaned back against the door, sighing with relief I was safely at home.

"I can't believe you did that! What Were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed running into that building like that!" My mom yelled walking over to me.

"I'm sorry mom, I just wanted-"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Honey that was amazing! You just jumped right into the building like it was nothing! I'm sure that woman is overjoyed that you saved her baby!" She grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Yea she was but actually… wait you saw me on the news?"

"Of course I did, it was the only thing the reporters were talking about! Hey that man that was with you when you came out. Was that the Inuyasha you were telling me about?"

"Yea he came in and gave me a hand" I laughed nervously.

_Hey guys thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/subscribed, I really appreciate it. It lets me know you guys are enjoying my story! Next time in Another Half Demon, we head back to feudal Japan to search for those jewel shards!_

_Have an idea you want to share with me? Send me a message or email me! If I use your idea you'll be credited in the story! I'm always glad to hear what you guys have to say, so feel free to share your ideas and thoughts about the story!_


End file.
